


Screw the rules! I do what I want!

by JustATsunderePotato



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, One Shot, joyri - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATsunderePotato/pseuds/JustATsunderePotato
Summary: Yeri wasn't supposed to have her own Twitter account, but whatever. Nobody tells Kim Yerim what to do.





	Screw the rules! I do what I want!

Rules exist to keep society from plunging into chaos. At least that’s what all the textbooks Yeri read in high school said. She wasn’t sure if that actually applied in real life or if it was something that those in power claimed in order to maintain their control over the masses, but if there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that rules were a pain.

When one signs a contract with an agency, they agree to abide by certain rules laid out by said agency. The number of rules and how thoroughly they were enforced varied but all of them had similar rules.

Not having a personal social media account was one of those rules.

Why? Probably to prevent idols from posting or saying anything stupid online that could potentially lead to backlash from the general public. They were public figures after all. As sad as it was, once a person became famous and entered into the spotlight, the word “privacy” no longer applied to them. Every single aspect of their life was photographed, dissected, analyzed, and discussed.

Such was the life of an idol, or any other type of celebrity.

One mistake could potentially leave a sizeable dent in their reputation that could take years to repair, if it was even possible at all. The public wasn’t known to be forgiving.

Or maybe creating a rule like that wasn't done out of concern for the company's idol. Maybe having a rule like that was nothing more than a demonstration of just how much control the company had over their life. 

Who knows.

SM didn’t really give a reason when they explained the details of the rules to Yeri, but it didn’t matter. It’s not like she was going to obey them anyways.

Nobody told Kim Yerim what to do.

Rules were meant to be broken and that was what she was going to do.

With an upward swipe of a finger, the maknae of Red Velvet was doing her usual nightly routine that probably contributed to her always sleeping at ungodly hours, but she still did it regardless. She was laying in the comfort of her own bed, scrolling through Twitter on her secret account, checking the reactions of Reveluv’s from around the world to the release of the latest teaser from their upcoming album.

All the fans were freaking out.

_**Can’t wait for the album!** _

_**Make way for the queens of kpop!** _

_**ASDFGHJKL;SAODJA I CAN’T EVEN**_

_**I love you!** _

_**What a bop!**_

_**Stan talent. Stan Red Velvet.** _

Those were just some of the thousands of positive tweets Yeri came across in the Red Velvet hashtag. It appeared that everyone was hyped for the release of their new album, Summer Magic.

She was overjoyed. The members had put a lot of time and effort into making the album. That and practicing all the dance moves for the songs had been exhausting, but it was worth it.

If the fans were flipping out so much over the teasers, they were going to be blown away by the full thing. She just knew it.

But not everyone shared the same sense of enthusiasm as the fans. 

There some posts that were not so positive and others that were downright vile. No matter what the group released, even if a song ended up winning awards and receiving praise from leaders in the music industry, there were always naysayers.

But Yeri ignored those. Those handful of negative tweets weren’t a drop in a bucket compared to the overwhelming support she saw for the Summer Magic album that was going to be released soon.

 _Gotta focus on the positive_ , Yeri told herself as she continued to scroll through the Red Velvet hashtag.

The username Yeri picked for herself was one she came up with carefully. It was a string of of nonsensical numbers and letters that only she would understand. Choosing a name like NotYeri or YR309 would have been way too obvious.

She didn’t have any followers nor did she follow anyone; something hardly seen in the world of social media where a significant amount of users seemed to base the worth of others by their follower count or the amount of likes their posts received on a daily basis.

It wasn’t surprising that Yeri’s follower count was zero because she didn’t post anything. She didn’t even like or retweet anyone else’s tweets. Why should she when all she did on that account was lurk?

But that wasn’t the only reason why Yeri didn’t do anything with her secret account. She did it as a preventative measure in case her account somehow got discovered so it couldn’t be linked to her in any way. Can’t claim a certain account belongs to someone if there was nothing on the account to begin with. She even used a throwaway email for the account she made…just in case.

There was no such thing as being too cautious in the idol world especially when there were some people that constantly monitored accounts and took screenshots of the posts idols liked (and sometimes unliked as a result of news spreading across the internet.)

Although Yeri didn't allow herself to interact directly with fans from her account, she still appreciated the content they created. The young girl was always amused by all the memes fans came up with and even saved some to use herself in Red Velvet's group chat. Luvies’ creativity never ceased to amaze her.

One meme in particular caught her eye and she couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of a a perfectly ill-timed screenshot of Joy making a hilarious facial expression. If Joy saw it, she’d definitely have a cow and complain about it.

 _Where has this image been all my life?_  

The Squirtle’s laughter didn’t go unnoticed by a certain short haired brunette who was lying in bed on the other side of the room, seemingly minding her business.

“What’s so funny?” asked Joy, curious about what made Yeri laugh out loud.

“Your face,” Yeri responded immediately without looking up from her phone, holding her finger down on the meme long enough so she could save it to her phone for future use. From the corner of her eye, she saw Joy point to herself and smile. That same charming smile of hers that made thousands of people around the world blush and feel weak in the knees.

Including Yeri.

“You know you love this face.”

“Only because I have to-“

Suddenly a pillow flew and hit Yeri on the side of her face, interrupting her before she could finish her sentence. It didn’t hurt, but it hit hard enough to almost make her drop her phone.

Almost.

“You jerk,” Joy huffed as she pouted, smacking her bed with a closed fist while doing so.

Yeri chuckled as she grabbed the pillow and put it behind her head for extra comfort. One could never have too many pillows. “That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

“Hey! Give me back my pillow!”

The maknae glanced over at the older girl and stuck her tongue out playfully, taunting her. “Nope. You gave up all rights of ownership of this pillow when you threw it at me.”

Suddenly a blur of green whizzed by and missed Yeri’s face by only few centimeters. She had barely dodged it.

The object hit the wall with a soft thud before falling onto the floor completely.

Yeri looked down to see what the mysterious object that almost smacked her in the face was and realized that it was the kiwi shaped pillow she bought Joy for her last birthday.

She went through hell and back just to get that pillow. 

It took forever to track down a store that actually had the pillow in stock because it was popular for some reason. After walking from aisle to aisle for what felt like thirty years because every employee in the store was pretending to be busy, she finally found it, sitting by itself on a shelf that was slightly out of reach.

That didn't deter Yeri. It took a few jumps before she was able to get a good grip on the pillow and brought it down from the shelf.

As soon as she lifted it up to inspect it for any signs of damage, someone else grabbed the pillow and tried to take it for themselves.

Yeri ended up having to play an intense game of tug-of-war with a mom in the store who had her eye on the same pillow. She barely managed to get it by distracting the older woman by saying some famous drama actor was in the same store shopping around. That barely gave her enough time to sprint towards the nearest cash register, slam way too many bills on the counter that paid the retail price of the pillow at least two times over, and run out the door, leaving all her change behind.

Yeri didn’t have a choice. Time was running out and the longer she stuck around, the more the chances of her identity getting revealed increased. If that happened then the paparazzi would’ve had a field day covering the incident.

The last thing she needed was to have countless articles written about how she cruely tricked the some old woman into releasing her hold on the pillow by using deceptive tactics. Some probably would’ve added extra details that never happened like saying she pushed the older woman over and spat on her or something absurd like that. They always exaggerated everything.

Thankfully lady luck was on her side that day and she was able to successfully get the adorable kiwi pillow for the birthday girl.

It’d be a lie to say Yeri’s heart didn’t hurt at the time after knowingly leaving all that change behind, but seeing Joy's eyes light up with childish glee and the little squeal she made as soon as she saw the kiwi pillow was well worth the sacrifice.

She'd do anything for her favorite person in the world...except give her back her pillow.

Yeri didn't do it out of spite or anything malicious like that, she just wanted to mess with Joy. There was something special about teasing the one you loved.

The thought of picking up the pillow and adding it to her growing collection of them passed through her mind, but that would have required her to stop what she was doing, get off the bed, bend over to pick up the pillow, then get back on the bed.

That was way too much time and effort. So Yeri just let the poor pillow remain on the ground and focused her attention back to her phone screen so she could continue to practice her English reading comprehension.

Whoever said the internet wasn’t educational was dumb. Yeri learned numerous words ever since she joined Twitter; way more than all the boring textbooks she was forced to read during her high school days. Were some words inappropriate? Probably but that didn't matter. Education was education.

“But seriously what are you looking at?" Joy was clearly curious about what Yeri was doing. That’s just the kind of person she was. Once she became fixated on something, that was it. She’d do anything to find an answer to her question.

Yeri supposed she could have just satisfied Joy’s curiosity by telling her the truth, but where was the fun in that?

She was going to create her own entertainment.

“My beautiful reflection,” she responded confidently, flipping her hair to the side for added effect as if she was filming a commercial for some brand of shampoo. The opportunity had yet to present itself, but it never hurt to get some practice in.

Joy narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the younger girl’s obvious lie. “Are you watching videos of people doing stupid stuff and hurting themselves again?”

Watching compilation videos of people’s fails was another favorite pastime of Yeri’s next to lurking on Twitter. There was something entertaining about watching all the stupid stunts people around the world did on camera and seeing what happened afterwards. Who in their right mind would ride a shopping cart down a steep hill? Or attempt to show off their skateboarding skills by performing a flip they clearly weren't ready to do and end up with a mouth full of concrete? Yeri couldn’t understand how people could be so crazy, but she still enjoyed watching their fails nonetheless.

She wasn’t indulging in that particular hobby at present, but who was to say she wouldn’t do so later? The night was still young after all.

“Nope,” she responded casually, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible and mask her true feelings. It didn't work. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards despite her best efforts and she had to place a hand over it in a feeble attempt to hide her grin.

Silence filled the room as Joy’s eyes widened in surprise and she let out a dramatically loud gasp, one that was similar to whenever she saw a cute dog in public, but volumes louder. “Are you....looking at porn?!”

Joy's outburst caught the other girl off guard. The urge to cringe in disgust and reply with say something smart like “I’m not Wendy” was on the tip of her tongue, but Yeri held it in. Instead, she plastered the biggest grin she could do on her face before looking Joy straight in the eye and wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively. “Oh yeah. There’s some hot action going on here.”

Joy gave the most judgemental look Yeri had ever seen and it was absolutely hilarious.

“Why? Care to see? It’s in HD,” Yeri teased as she turned her phone horizontally to give the impression she was actually watching something. "Oh wow. I never even knew _that_ was a thing."

The taller girl scoffed as she swung her legs off her bed and practically jumped on Yeri's bed, causing it to shake a bit. She sat next to Yeri and made herself comfortable so she could see the truth for herself. Not too long after, she smacked the shorter girl on the arm as soon as she saw what the maknae was really looking at. “Yah! You liar! Why are you looking at such an ugly picture of me!”

“Because it’s funny.”

Joy sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. “You were supposed to say ‘No picture of you could ever be ugly, my dear.’”

“No picture of you could ever be ugly, my dear,” repeated Yeri monotonously.

Joy was not amused. “Hey fix your tone,” she whined.

"No picture of you could _ever_ be ugly, my dear," Yeri said again a bit more convincingly, pausing to look at Joy to see her reaction. Based on quickly Joy's face changed from looking like someone spat in her cereal to how she looks whenever she saw a picture of a cute puppy, Yeri figured it was safe to say Joy was pleased.

“There. That’s better," Joy praised as she gave Yeri a few light pats on the head. “The same goes for you my lovely Squ-“

“Except this one.”

That remark earned Yeri a playful, yet powerful, shove that nearly pushed the poor girl off the edge of her own bed and onto the floor. If it wasn't for her grip on the sheets, she would've fell face first into the floor and hurt one of her top assets: her beautiful face. Thankfully all the rooms in the dorm had carpeted floors so she wouldn't have died if she did fall, but it still would’ve hurt a lot. Probably.

“Calm down, She-Hulk! Jeez!”

"That's what you get for being mean to me," Joy huffed while crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Jerk,” Yeri complained under her breath while going back to her spot next to Joy and getting herself comfortable again. She continued her lurking-on-Twitter spree, scrolling through numerous tweets, taking care not to accidentally like or retweet them in the process.

Joy leaned closer to Yeri so she could see what was on the phone. While scrolling upwards, Yeri’s teaser picture popped up and immediately caught Joy’s attention. The taller girl tapped on the photo and pinched the screen with her fingers to zoom in so she could get a better look.

“Why do you have an egg on your face?”

“Because I’m egg-cellent. Duh.”

If a golden opportunity for a pun presented itself to Yeri, she _always_ used it. It was just one of those things in life that had to be done.

Joy roared with laughter at Yeri’s pun. The younger girl couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Was it corny? Just a little bit. But even so, Joy appreciated it. They both had a similar sense of humor after all.

“Did you really just do that?”

“Yes and it was amazing.”

“You dork,” Joy laughed as she wrapped an arm around Yeri’s shoulder, bringing the smaller girl closer to her.

It felt nice. Comforting even. If anyone else did that to Yeri, or even attempted to, she’d complain and push them off with all of her might. But this was Joy. Her roommate, partner-in-crime, best friend, and soulmate all in one. The one person in the world she trusted completely.

”I actually did it as a shout out to my new favorite mascot,” Yeri explained as she opened a new tab on her mobile internet browser and searched for a picture of the popular Japanese egg mascot that she thought was absolutely adorable. After scrolling down the search results for a bit, she found a cute picture of it and showed Joy. “See?”

Joy's eyes lit up in recognition. ”Oh!,” she exclaimed while pointing at the picture with a finger. “Something-tama right? The thing with the cute little butt?”

Yeri looked up at Joy for a moment and sighed while shaking her head in disappointment. Did Joy really just say that? 

She didn't sigh because Joy forgot the mascot's name. That wasn't it at all. It was because Joy made a comment that sounded _very_ similar to what a certain leader of a Korean girl group would say. She was well known for having a unique fascination with rear ends.

”....you sound like Irene.”

”Huh? How?”

”Because you specifically mentioned his butt.”

”Well it’s true. His butt is cute! I mean look at it!,” Joy explained while tapping on another picture of the egg mascot to prove her point. “It’s just out there! Don't you just feel like poking it with something?”

“.....”

”Ah but don’t get jealous or anything," reassured Joy as she used her free arm to pat Yeri's butt. "Your butt is a hundred times cuter.”

”Perv,” Yeri spat out while slapping Joy's more-than-friendly hand away. Joy just responded with a wink.

Yeri exited the internet browser and went back on Twitter. She had already spent a good amount of time lurking, but still wanted to see a bit more. She typed in "Red Velvet fan art" to see what would pop and numerous beautifully crafted images appeared on her screen.

“I don’t remember seeing you take a picture with that egg during the photoshoot though,” Joy commented while rubbing her chin, deep in thought.

“You were probably too busy clogging up the toilet when they took that picture.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault! I didn’t know that chicken was extra spicy!”

Yeri couldn't help but roll her eyes at Joy's response. “The sign was right next to the chicken literally and said ‘spicy.’ It even had a picture of a chili pepper.”

She remembered that photoshoot vividly. During lunch break, there was a table full of food for Red Velvet along with all the staff that was there at the photoshoot. As soon as Joy saw the plate full of mouth watering, crunchy, savory chicken, she ran towards it and immediately helped herself. The way she looked at the chicken with such fondness in her eyes reminded Yeri of the heart eyes anime characters got whenever they saw their love interest.

Everything was going well until Joy started groaning in pain while holding her stomach. It wasn't too long after that she bolted up from her seat and nearly tripped over her heels while running towards the nearest restroom.

Some time passed and Joy didn’t come back. Irene, being the ever diligent and concerned leader, left the set to check on the other girl to see if she was alright. It wasn’t until about ten minutes later that Joy came back to the set, looking like a zombie.

The super spicy chicken took a toll on her; mentally and physically.

“I was too distracted by the chicken’s beauty to notice,” Joy admitted, cheeks turning a little red at her admission. 

Yeri snorted at Joy's answer. She really did get tunnel vision whenever it came to her favorite food.

Yeri knew what she meant though. She got the same way when it came to her favorite video games. It was like nothing else existed in the world besides the controller in her hand, the characters on the screen, and her intense desire to win.

“Anyways that’s all in the past now,” Joy coughed in embarrassment. “We should focus on the present.”

“I’ve been trying to but someone keeps on bugging me,” complained Yeri while scrolling through the fan art hashtag, looking at all the tweets that appeared on her screen. It amazed her how people could be so talented at drawing. It must've been nice, being able to create work of art with your own hands. She had tried in the past, but gave up because everything she made looked like something out of a horror film. They were _that_ ugly.

Oh well. At least she had vocal talent. That had to count for something right?

After scrolling for a bit, she saw that someone made a chibi version of herself with the egg on her face.

 _Wow that was fast_ , Yeri thought to herself as she saved the picture on her phone. She loved it. So much so that she made it the lock screen on her phone. If only she could get some of them in contact with her company....maybe they could do designs for their next album or something. Yeri stored that thought in her brain for later. It was a long shot. The company didn't really like receiving suggestions from its artists, but it was worth a try at least.

Joy gasped for the second time that day and it was just as loud and dramatic as the first one."Someone made that?!" she asked while pointing at the fan art.

Yeri nodded proudly. Joy clapped her hands in amazement, in awe of the adorable picture that Yeri was going to look at whenever she locked her phone. "Wow! That's so cool!"

Suddenly she topped clapping and became quiet.

Joy never got quiet for no reason. Curious, Yeri looked up from her phone to see what caused Joy to stop when she suddenly spoke up.

"Hey."

That "hey" sounded a bit too serious to Yeri's liking so she did what she did best: made another bad (but amazing) pun to lighten up the mood.

"Is for horses."

That earned Yeri a forehead flick that may or may not have slightly hurt and ignited the desire to come up with a plan to get back at her.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you had a Twitter?”

“Technically _I_ don’t have a Twitter.”

“Then whose account is that on your phone?” 

“s0n34lyf3’s account. I’m just using it to look around. No big deal.”

Yeri could feel Joy shake her head while leaning on the shorter girl’s shoulder. “You know that’s against the rules right?”

Obviously Yeri knew she was breaking the rules. She wasn't dumb. If she got caught, there would definitely be consequences. Curfew, restricted internet access, and maybe even take away her cell phone altogether. But even if they took her phone, it wouldn’t matter. She could erase everything on her phone remotely, buy another one, and transfer all the data onto her new phone. It wasn’t like she was low on cash. Despite what some might have thought, the girl had built up a sizeable savings account over time.

But even though Yeri was breaking the rules, so what? She wasn’t doing anything too bad. All she was doing was observe the fandom she loved from a distance. That was it. There were many other things she could have been doing that were way worse like be some pyromaniac that loved setting the expensive cars of businessmen on fire or embezzling money from the company and filling her pockets with cash. Having a Twitter account was trivial in comparison.

“Since when have we ever followed the rules?” questioned Yeri as she turned her head and looked Joy straight in the eyes, waiting for her response.

Joy didn’t answer with words. She didn’t need to. Instead, she just gave a mischevious smile before lifting up Yeri’s chin, pausing to get a good view of the beautiful girl in front of her and closing the gap between their lips. All thoughts of getting revenge for the forehead flick were erased from Yeri's mind as she allowed herself to enjoy feel of her girlfriend's lips on her own.

It was true. They’ve been breaking the number one rule for idols for a while now: no dating.

Nobody else but Saeron knew about it.

Yeri had a feeling Wendy was suspicious after a few close encounters that nearly blew their cover, but the older girl never mentioned anything about it to her nor Joy. Then again, Wendy was in the same boat as her so maybe that was why she never brought it up. The Canadian had a girlfriend of her own and, unlike Joy and Yeri, was painfully horrible at hiding it. It was so bad that even their fans became suspicious, but it was chalked up as shippers being delusional shippers who blew all of those so called "OTP moments" out of proportion.

Unlike Wendy, the two girls were experienced at keeping their relationship under wraps for so long that they were basically experts at it by now. Sometimes they'd throw a little fan service here and there for Reveluvs, but sadly they were limited in what they could do on camera. Any more than a friendly peck on the cheek or a loving hug would cause all hell to break loose.

Nobody had time for that.

But that only applied to when they were out in public. Those restrictions didn't apply to when they were behind closed doors. The fact that they were roommates as well as having a good lock on their door added an extra level of privacy.

After fighting her feelings for so long, it felt good to do what she only once dreamed about and never thought would happen. And yet there they were, sharing a sweet kiss. Yeri could taste a faint hint of mint; it probably came from the toothpaste Joy regularly used. 

She didn't mind at all. Yeri loved mint and would've loved to taste more of it, but Joy pulled away. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at how short the kiss was and pouted.

This didn't go unnoticed by the taller of the two."What?"

Yeri stood quiet for a moment before letting out a big “Ewwww!” She gagged while sticking out her tongue as if she ate something disgusting.

“Oh hush you love my kisses,” Joy retorted as she gave Yeri a few more pecks on the lips, all of which the poor Squirtle tried to dodge, but was ultimately unsuccessful. Joy was too nimble and had a firm grip on her.

It was true. Yeri did love Joy’s kisses, but she wasn’t one for saying mushy stuff like that. She had her own special way of showing her love and affection for her one and only. 

“Not when your breath smells like poop,” complained Yeri as she crinkled her face in mock disgust and made fake gagging noises. “Oh dear god someone put me out of my misery please.”

“Hey! I just brushed my teeth!”

"Well it's not working."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little one shot because JoyRi needs more love and because it's been a while since I wrote anything. Thank you for taking the time to read! :)


End file.
